Inombrable
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: Porque no sólo es Shiro, es su familia más que nada; y todo lo que viene a ella cuando escucha su nombre de voz del Paladin. Es como un universo alterno al que sólo tiene acceso cuando Shiro la llama Katie .:. Spoilers 1x03-1x11. .:. one-shot


**Disclaimer: Voltron no me pertence, de ninguna manera. Sólo soy dueña de mi fangirleo intenso por él.**

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_**  
-Spoiler del capítulo 3 en adelante, hasta el final de la primera temporada.

Nota: Originalmente iba a ser Shidge (ShiroxPidge) pero hubiera significado meterlo a la fuerza en algo que fue tomando su propio camino así que mejor sea Pidge-centric (pero Shiro sigue ahí).

* * *

La primera vez que dice su nombre, siente como todo su cuerpo se paraliza y algo cae en lo más profundo de su estómago. La reacción es inmediata, se separa de Shiro sintiendo el miedo y la sorpresa, pero es sólo unos instantes hasta que logra ver en los ojos de su amigo algo mucho más grande que la compasión y mucho más importante para ella: entendimiento.

Y lo siguiente que le dice es una promesa, una de esas que aún sin saber que tan cierta es (o sería) le hacía tanta falta que ahora la llena de esperanza y la hace sonreír como hace mucho no hacía.

-.-.-

La segunda vez es ella quien dice su nombre a oídos de todos. Ya habían sido suficientes mentiras a pesar de que al parecer el único que aún la creía era Lance. Eso no cambia que aquel enorme peso en sus hombros al fin se desvaneciera, o que tuviese una postura ligeramente más relajada o que ya no tuviera que pensar dos veces en si los movimientos que hacía revelarían algo que no tenía que ser revelado.

Pidge era libre al fin, pero Pidge al fin y al cabo. Sus amigos la llaman Pidge y se presenta como Pidge. Katie sigue ahí, sí, pero no tiene un lugar **_ahí_** , entre los paladines.

Honestamente no le molesta. Pero sólo por si las dudas, sólo para volver a tener un poco de esperanza mira a Shiro quien sonríe ligeramente, sus ojos suaves y ella el centro de su atención.

No le molesta.

-.-.-

Ser Pidge es más fácil, más cómodo; es ser el paladín del imparable guerrero Voltron, piloto del león verde. Pero de vez en cuando, en la noche mientras esta recostada en su cama y el resto del equipo duerme, ella mira la fotografía donde Katie existe a un lado de su hermano.

-.-.-

La tercera vez que escucha su nombre es después del sobresalto en su pecho al sentir un par de enormes manos en sus hombros que la obligan a actuar bajo instinto; patea y grita con todas sus fuerzas a lo que sea que la tiene prisionera.

—¡Katie soy yo…!

El "Shiro" que sigue en la exclamación no lo escucha, pero ya se ha detenido y separado de él, quien la ve consternado y con los brazos levantados a la altura de su pecho. Ella no lo deja de mirar, pero tampoco se mueve de la pared contra la cual se ha contraído y se aferra como si fuese su ancla a la realidad. Trata de recuperar el ritmo normal en su respiración, el nombre haciendo eco en su cabeza.

 _"_ _Katie"_

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —pregunta con la voz áspera. Carraspea, y traga saliva, esperando que así vuelva a su tono normal.

—No venías a almorzar, vine a ver qué pasaba y te encontré en medio de una pesadilla. No quería tener que moverte o agitarte más pero no respondías. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien— vuelve a tragar saliva, el nombre retumba en su cabeza.

—Katie…

Y cierra los ojos, no es un pestañeo, realmente los cierra y respira hondo, sintiendo como todo vuelve a su lugar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Abre los ojos, al tiempo que levanta la cabeza y mira a Shiro quien ahora mantiene las manos en la cama, su expresión similar a cuando le dijo la verdad.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla —afirma, obligándose a alejarse de la pared y sentarse de piernas cruzadas en la cama.

Para su mala suerte Shiro no se mueve, sino que sigue ahí, viéndola como si entendiera que le pasara.

—Si necesitas hablar….

—Estoy bien Shiro.

Y ese es el fin de la conversación, él lo entiende. Es lo bueno de Shiro, lo que lo hace un buen líder. Entiende a la primera y no tienes que repetirle las cosas.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, Katie.

Se levanta y mientras ella lo mira sin saber qué hacer, Shiro es más _Shiro_ y sólo le sonríe mientras siente su mano gruesa y pesada alborotando su cabello, y ella lo acepta.

—Te esperaremos en la sala de entrenamiento —le dice antes de irse.

Ella asiente.

Shiro entiende.

-.-.-

Nadie más la vuelve a llamar Katie. Está bien.

-.-.-

Está trabajando en su laptop, en las mejoras para su león y entonces lo oye una cuarta vez.

—¡Katie!

Quita la mirada de la pantalla tan rápido que su mente y su cuerpo apenas y siguen su proceso mental. Para cuando se da cuenta, ya ha mirado a Shiro con una mueca en su rostro, mueca que el ya vio. No se necesita de ser un genio para saber que el cambio en la expresión de Shiro es reciente. Es una tensión rara en él, ligada a esas experiencias interpersonales que van más allá del trabajo en equipo para hacer funcionar a Voltron, esas que si salen por un poco del manual de vida de Shiro pueden ponerlo en jaque.

Shiro entiende, sí, pero a veces es más el piloto y cadete estrella, que el hombre.

—¿Pasa algo?

—La comida esta lista.

—Gracias —y regresa la vista a la laptop.

—¿No vas a venir?

—Estoy ocupada.

—Pidge…

Y levanta la vista hacia él, la tensión tan obvia y fuerte en su cuerpo que no la puede controlar. Nuevamente puede ver esa sombra de preocupación y alarma en Shiro, quien no sabe qué hacer, entiende, pero no sabe…

¿Será porque ella tampoco?

—Terminaré con el código y voy. Pueden empezar sin mí.

Shiro le toma la palabra, no sin antes mirarla con preocupación, pero con un movimiento de su mano le hace entender que está bien, y que ira enseguida. Todo eso dice su mano.

-.-.-

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dijo "Hola, soy Katie"?

-.-.-

—¡KATIE!

La quinta vez lo oye tan fuerte en su oído que puede sentir el desgarre en la voz de Shiro como el de una extremidad. Separarse de sus amigos empieza a sentirse como si le arrancaran alguna parte de su cuerpo. Separarse de Shiro es como perderlo todo una vez más.

Porque no sólo es Shiro, es su familia más que nada; y todo lo que viene a ella cuando escucha su nombre de voz del Paladin. Es como un universo alterno al que sólo tiene acceso cuando Shiro la llama Katie.

El nombre se pierde en la inmensidad del universo, recordándole que ya no tiene nada.

Sus amigos con él.


End file.
